BALTO 4: THE BEST AND WORST OF TIMES
by UnwarierTitan789
Summary: BALTO'S BEEN DOWN LATELY, BUT HE'S NOT SURE WHY.
1. Chapter 1

Balto sat atop the lonely vessel which he called home.

He couldn't help but think; he had a great life. He had a wonderful mate (Jenna), several sons and daughters, and a quiet, peaceful life.

But he realized it was not as peaceful as he made it out to be.

Despite the fact he saved the small town of Nome Alaska, and saved many lives. Many of the other dogs still tease him because he was half wolf, half dog.

There wasn't a thing he could do about it, and he had too good a heart to hurt someone. He could never hurt someone.

As he sat all alone on top of the ship, he felt hurt by the mean and teasing words of the other dogs. And just because he was different.

"Balto?" came a sweet, warm, feminine voice.

Balto could recognize that voice anywhere. There was only one female in the world with a voice as soft as that.

"Hey Jenna." he said gloomily.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." he now felt even more hurt for lying to Jenna. But it wasn't the teasing that was making him sad, no that wasn't it.

It was something else. Something from long ago.

"Come on Balto, you can tell me anything." Jenna said sweetly.

Balto looked up, gazing off deep into Jenna's eyes. At other times, he could always seem to find comfort there, but not this time. "To be honest, I'm not sure, but inside...my heart aches Jenna. It burns with sadness and depression, but for what reason? I don't know."

"Oh, Balto, you must know why you are sad, there has to be a reason."

"There is, but I'm not sure what it is."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"I hope so, I'm not sure how much more I can take."

"Balto, if your sad, you can always come talk to me."

"Thanks Jenna." he whispered as he embraced her tightly.

Jenna smiled as he returned the embrace.

"remember, If you ever feel down, you can come talk to me." Jenna said as she turned and headed off home.

"Jenna?"

"Yes Balto?"

"Will you please stay here with me tonight? It's so lonely out here."

"Of course I will Balto." she said with a smile as she turned back.

Balto smiled. "Thanks Jenna, I don't know what I would do without you."

Balto sank down to the ground, with Jenna right beside him.

"Jenna, what would you have done if I had died, and couldn't Get the medicine back?"

"Well, I just hope something like that never happens, but if it were to happen, I'm not sure I could live without you or rosy."

"Jenna?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Balto smiled over at Jenna one last time, knowing full well that tonight might be his last.

Jenna smiled back, glad to have someone such as Balto as a mate.

He was everything to her. She would die without him.

And Balto felt the same way about Jenna.

They truly were perfect for each other.

"Goodnight Jenna."

"Goodnight Balto."

**WELL, HOW WAS THAT?**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED,**

**TITAN OUT.**


	2. Chapter 2

Balto's eyes flashed open, Jenna was gone, no longer under his embrace, which again, left him feeling lonely and abandoned.

But Balto knew Jenna would never abandon him.

"She must have gone home early. I'll just go check and see if she had made it home safely." Balto thought to himself.

Forcing himself up, he began padding off to Jenna's place.

"Why do I feel so hurt? It's not the teasing, I don't know what it is." he thought to himself. "I wish I knew."

Too deep in thought to see Jenna in front of him, he accidentally ran into her.

"Balto!"

"Oh, Jenna. I'm sorry."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking."

"Of what?"

"I was trying to figure out what is causing me so much sadness."

"Oh Balto...I'm sure it's nothing."

"I'm not, I've felt this way since..."  
>Balto paused as if suddenly finding the source of his sadness.<p>

"Since when?"

"Since Aleu left."

"Balto, you really miss her don't you?"

"Yeah. I really miss her. I would give anything to see her again Jenna. Anything just to hear her laugh."

"its okay Balto, you'll probably see her again sometime soon."

"I doubt it, by now she's long gone from."

"Balto I'm sure you'll see her again."

"Jenna, remember how I told you she had found a home."

"Of course, why do you ask?"

"She lives in a pack with other wolves and they have left Alaska. I don't think they are coming back."

"Balto, I know you said sue had a home, but why didn't you tell me that she was living with a pack of wolves?"

"I thought you might get heartbroken and didn't want you to worry."

"Balto." she whispered. "Of course I would be heartbroken. But I wouldn't worry, because i know she is where she belongs."

"Thanks for understanding."

"Balto, what's not to understand?" Jenna asked. "She needed a home, a loving, caring family, and she found one."

"I know Jenna, but I really miss her, and it's like I said earlier, I would give almost anything to see her again."

"Balto, I would too but she has a home now. She'll be fine with her new family."

"But Jenna, I-"

Jenna cut off Balto before he could finish with a hug. "Balto let it go."

"Jenna, I-" Balto stuttered, and then ran off.

"I'm not ready to let go yet." He whispered to himself. "Maybe Boris will have some advice."

He ran off to find Boris.

WELL HOPE YOU ENJOYED.

TITAN OUT. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Balto had returned to find Boris.

"Boris!" Balto shouted at the top of his lungs, his wary filled with the fear of getting the same answer from Boris that he got from Jenna. "Boris!"

"Vat? Vat is it?"

"I need some advice."

"Okay, about Vat?"

"Do you remember Aleu?"

"Crazy daughter who always chewed my leg? How could I forget?"

"Well, I really miss her and want to see her again."

"Balto, she found home, she found family, is time to let go."

Balto began to tear up when he heard what Boris had said.

"Let go? Let go! That's exactly what Jenna said."

"But Balto, you cannot hold on to them forever."

"I wish I could!" he growled as he ran off into the forest, not daring to look back. Now he wanted to go and look for Aleu, but, how could he ever hope to find her, she was with a pack of wolves, hundreds of miles away.

Balto was miles away from Nome when he ran out of breath.

"Jenna and Boris think I should let go, but, what should I do? What can I do? I know I'll never be able to find her."

An eerie mist began to encircle Balto and his surroundings.

"My son." said a warm, sweet, caring voice. "What troubles you?"

"Mom?" Balto asked curiously. "Mom, I don't know what to do, I miss Aleu and Jenna and Boris said I should just let go."

"My son, this is truly a hard thing to do. Letting go of the ones you love is never an easy thing to do. I went through exactly what you are going through now when I lost you."

"So what should I do?"

"Do what you think is best. Not what others suggest." Aniu said as she disappeared into the mist. "Goodbye my son."

"Goodbye mom, thanks for your advice." Balto decided to finish it up with a howl, thanking his mother for some desperately needed advice.

Balto turned and headed back of towards Nome.

He figured that if he was leaving to look for Aleu, he would probably die before he could make it back, and that it would be best to tell everyone so that they would not worry.

Balto stood outside Jenna's home, howling for her to come out.

Finally after a minute or two of howling, Jenna finally came out of her owner's house.

"Balto? what is it?"

"I decided I would tell you first, because I didn't want you to worry."

"Tell me what?"

"I'm going to look for Aleu."

Jenna's jaw dropped. "Balto, that's crazy! You'll be killed, and I'm not sure I could live without you."

"Crazy or not, I'm going to find her and bring her home or die trying."

"But Balto-"

"Please Jenna, stop. You can't stop me."

"Then I'm going with you."

"No, it's too dangerous."

"I'm not asking your permission."

"Jenna, you're not coming."

"And why not?"

"because I know that it will be close to impossible to find Aleu, but if you came with me, something might happen to you and then I would have nothing to come home to. I love you too much to allow you to come with me."

"Balto, you're sweet and have a kind heart, but-"

"Jenna No!"

"Balto, she's my pup too, were in his together, just like everything else we do."

"Jenna, I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Balto, I'll be fine as long as I have you."

"Well, I guess you do have a point."

"Balto, don't worry, well be fine as long as we have each other."

"Alright, you can come, just promise me you will stay close to me."

"Balto, I promise."

"Great." he said with a smile. "Well leave tomorrow morning."

**WELL, HOPE YOU ENJOYED**

**TITAN OUT**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Kodiak!" Jenna called.

"Yes mom?" Kodi answered as he emerged from the boiler room.

"You're father and I are leaving to go find Aleu."

"Can I come?"

"Absolutely not!" Balto denied. "I have no idea how your mother talked me into letting her come, but you certainly won't."

"Balto, I think you should let him come. We could use the extra muscle."

"Fine, but no one else, was putting too many lives in jeopardy."

"Agreed." Jenna and Kodi answered in Unison.

"Now, let's get going." Balto said turning around and heading off into the woods with Balto and Jenna following.

"The path is dangerous, but we can make it if we all stick together." Balto informed.

Jenna and Kodi nodded as they followed Balto across a strong current of water.

Once they had reached the other side, they continued, finally reaching the spot where Balto had seen the wolverines.

"Okay, this is tricky, because if you don't keep your grip or balance, you will slip and fall." Balto instructed as they came to a small, thin ledge.

They had to pass the ledge in order to continue.

"be careful and move slowly."

"You don't have to tell me twice."  
>Jenna replied, mimicking Balto's steps so she could safely cross the ledge.<p>

Once all three had made it past the ledge, they came across a cave.

It looked like a suitable shelter.

"Come on, well stay here for the night." Balto said, gesturing to the cave.

"That sounds like a good idea." Jenna agreed, following Balto into the cave.

Balto curled up in the corner of the cave, quickly drifting off into a deep slumber.

"Hey Mom?"

"What is it Kodiak?"

"Dad is pretty intent on finding Aleu."

"Yes, he's as strong-willed as his mother."

"You knew Dad's mom?"

"Of course, she's still alive, but don't tell your father."

"But why can't I tell him?"

"Because, Aniu is waiting for the right time to reveal to him this secret."

"Oh, it's a little cruel don't you think?"

"Yes, I do find it a little harsh, but it's not my decision."

"I guess you're right. Goodnight Mom." With that, Kodi rested his head on his paws and fell asleep.

"Goodnight Kodiak." Jenna whispered back.

It wouldn't be until about midnight before Jenna was able to fall asleep, and she would have too, if it weren't for a voice calling her outside of the cave.

Her eyes were heavy as she forced herself up off of the ground and out of the cave.

"Hello? Who's there?"

"Long time no see Jenna."

"Oh Aniu, it's just you."

"Yes, just came to tell you, I've heard rumors that your daughter is...well..."

"Aleu? What about her, what rumors have you heard."

"Well, I don't think you will want to hear what I have to say."

"No, I must know if my daughter is okay."

"Well, from the rumors I've heard..." Aniu bowed her head in regret. "Aleu is dead."

Jenna's jaw dropped, and she began tearing up, she fell back on her haunches.

**WELL HOPE YOU ENJOYED**

**TITAN OUT**


End file.
